John B. Sollenberger Trophy
The John B. Sollenberger Trophy is given to American Hockey League's leading scorer for the season. The award was named for John B. Sollenberger in 1955. Sollenberger was a long-time contributor to the league as manager and president of the Hershey Bears and former Chairman of the Board of Governors. The award was originally named after Wally Kilrea, who held the AHL's single-season scoring record when the award was instituted 1947–48. That season, the award was renamed in honour of its first recipient, Carl Liscombe, who broke Kilrea's scoring record. The equivalent award in the NHL is the Art Ross Trophy. Winners ;John B. Sollenberger Trophy * 2008–09 - Alexandre Giroux, Hershey Bears * 2007–08 - Jason Krog, Chicago Wolves * 2006–07 - Darren Haydar, Chicago Wolves * 2005–06 - Kirby Law, Houston Aeros * 2004–05 - Jason Spezza, Binghamton Senators * 2003–04 - Pavel Rosa, Manchester Monarchs * 2002–03 - Steve Maltais, Chicago Wolves * 2001–02 - Donald MacLean St. John's Maple Leafs * 2000–01 - Derek Armstrong, Hartford Wolf Pack * 1999–00 - Christian Matte, Hershey Bears * 1998–99 - Domenic Pittis, Rochester Americans * 1997–98 - Peter White, Philadelphia Phantoms * 1996–97 - Peter White, Philadelphia Phantoms * 1995–96 - Brad Smyth, Carolina Monarchs * 1994–95 - Peter White, Cape Breton Oilers * 1993–94 - Tim Taylor, Adirondack Red Wings * 1992–93 - Don Biggs, Binghamton Rangers * 1991–92 - Shaun Van Allen, Cape Breton Oilers * 1990–91 - Kevin Todd, Utica Devils * 1989–90 - Paul Ysebaert, Utica Devils * 1988–89 - Stéphan Lebeau, Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1987–88 - Bruce Boudreau, Springfield Indians * 1986–87 - Tim Tookey, Hershey Bears * 1985–86 - Paul Gardner, Rochester Americans * 1984–85 - Paul Gardner, Binghamton Whalers * 1983–84 - Claude Larose, Sherbrooke Jets * 1982–83 - Ross Yates, Binghamton Whalers * 1981–82 - Mike Kaszycki, New Brunswick Hawks * 1980–81 - Mark Lofthouse, Hershey Bears * 1979–80 - Norm Dube, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1978–79 - Bernie Johnston, Maine Mariners * 1977–78 - Rick Adduono, Rochester Americans & Gord Brooks, Philadelphia Firebirds * 1976–77 - André Peloffy, Springfield Indians * 1975–76 - Jean-Guy Gratton, Hershey Bears * 1974–75 - Doug Gibson, Rochester Americans * 1973–74 - Steve West, New Haven Nighthawks * 1972–73 - Yvon Lambert, Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1971–72 - Don Blackburn, Providence Reds * 1970–71 - Fred Speck, Baltimore Clippers * 1969–70 - Jude Drouin, Montreal Voyageurs * 1968–69 - Jeannot Gilbert, Hershey Bears * 1967–68 - Simon Nolet, Quebec Aces * 1966–67 - Gord Labossiere, Quebec Aces * 1965–66 - Dick Gamble, Rochester Americans * 1964–65 - Art Stratton, Buffalo Bisons * 1963–64 - Gerry Ehman, Rochester Americans * 1962–63 - Bill Sweeney, Springfield Indians * 1961–62 - Bill Sweeney, Springfield Indians * 1960–61 - Bill Sweeney, Springfield Indians * 1959–60 - Fred Glover, Cleveland Barons * 1958–59 - Bill Hicke, Rochester Americans * 1957–58 - Willie Marshall, Hershey Bears * 1956–57 - Fred Glover, Cleveland Barons * 1955–56 - Zellio Toppazzini, Providence Reds * 1954–55 - Eddie Olson, Cleveland Barons ;Carl Liscombe Trophy * 1953–54 - George Sullivan, Hershey Bears * 1952–53 - Eddie Olson, Cleveland Barons * 1951–52 - Ray Powell, Providence Reds * 1950–51 - Ab DeMarco, Buffalo Bisons * 1949–50 - Les Douglas, Cleveland Barons * 1948–49 - Sid Smith, Pittsburgh Hornets * 1947–48 - Carl Liscombe, Providence Reds External links *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame *Historic standings and statistics - at Internet Hockey Database Category:American Hockey League trophies and awards